A new beginning
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After Beck doesn't open the door Jade is heartbroken and doesn't want him in her life any more. An old friend from Jade's past chooses that moment to show up. Is Beck going to let Jade walk away from him for good or will he fight for her? Bade
1. Jade's feelings

A/N: It's a little shorter, but this is only the introduction, so the next chapters will be longer. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Jade felt numb when she started her car and drove home. Only when she arrived in her room and locked the door behind herself she began to realize what had happened. She immediately knew that this was not a three day break up like the last one over a year go. This time Beck broke up with her and he meant it, he didn't want her as his girlfriend any more. At that thought she felt like someone had stabbed her with one her of beloved scissors. She had always been wary when it came to trusting people, but she let herself fall for Beck and he became the most important person in her life. She loved him and that he broke her heart tonight didn't change that. Jade hated a lot of things and right now she wanted to hate Beck for what he had done today, but she couldn't and she cursed herself for that.

Betrayal was an emotion she was familiar with. Her father had betrayed her and his parents as well, half of her family was gone in just the blink of an eye. They had never accepted her passion for art and hadn't supported her with it. Back then it had hurt so much that she had decided to never trust anyone because it would only hurt her in the end, but now here she was again in a similar situation, betrayed by a person she loved. Not only Beck had done that to her but the rest of the group as well. Despite that she never said it outright she had considered Tori and Robbie her somewhat friends in a way. Andre and Cat were really her friends or so she had thought. To be fair Cat had texted her and asked her if she should come over, so maybe Cat was still her friend, but Andre definitely not any more. None of them were and despite that Beck's betrayal was the worst the others weren't innocent. This evening she didn't only lose Beck but her group as well.

Looking at herself for the first time since she had left Tori's house she saw a broken girl looking back at her through the mirror. There were no tears, but her eyes looked so lifeless. The last time someone hurt her so deeply was when her father had told her that her dreams and passion about art was worthless, that she was worthless. Back then she had felt like a part of her heart had been ripped out, but now she felt like her whole heart was shattered. What Beck had done to her was worse than anything her father ever said to her and that mean a lot, seeing that Mr. West never failed to let his daughter know that she was nothing in his eyes.

When she reached out to turn off the lights she saw her hand shaking. The weakness she never let anyone see was clearly surfacing in that moment. The realization that she had no one anymore at Hollywood Arts came crashing down on her. Tomorrow she had to go back there and put up a indifferent facade like her world didn't just shatter in ten seconds. She wouldn't let anyone see her so broken. The only people she had trusted enough to see her like this were at fault for her weakness right now. Tomorrow she would be the strong and feared Jade West again, but this night she would just be the girl whose heart was broken by the person she had loved deeply for three years. Finally turning off the lights she felt the first tears make their way down her cheeks and she let them. With no one witnessing her weakness she could pretend in the morning that she never broke down.

When she woke up the next day she felt like she hadn't sleep at all and she mostly didn't. Every time her eyes had closed for a few seconds she saw Tori's front door and any chance of finding sleep was gone. If it was possible to have an emotional hangover she definitely had one. Sighing she stood up and went to the bathroom. She hadn't bothered removing her makeup last night, so now her face was stained with mascara. Washing her face and taking a shower she felt better, but it did nothing to lessen the pain in her heart. When she applied her heavy makeup it felt like putting a mask on, today more than ever. With the sun rising a few minutes ago showing the weakness from last night wasn't an option for her. She was far from being fine, but no one was allowed to see that. Jade West wasn't weak and she didn't cry over a break up, at least that was what everyone would think today.

With her mask in place and after changing she left the house early. Her mom always knew when something was up with her and she couldn't let herself break down before school by talking about Beck with her. This morning there would be no Beck waiting for her in his car, kissing her in greeting and driving with her to school. These times were over and it just felt like a dream that had been too good to be true and in the end it was. Beck had betrayed her and he had lied when he had told her that he would always love her. Just another lie from a person she thought she could trust. Today was reality and the break up was as well. From now on she would be back to how she was before she had met Beck. Jade West, unreachable and untouchable for everyone.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will have the same tone as this one, but it will have humor in it as well and an OC later on. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Completely alone

A/N: Thanks to Rishini, Brucaslived1, irshgirl and the two guests for reviewing. I hope you like chapter two just as much :)

* * *

Before Jade drove to school she went on her The Slap page and changed her relationship status. She probably should have done that yesterday immediately after she left Tori's, but she just couldn't. Now that she was about to go back to school she knew she had to update her account. Beck surely had updated his new relationship status and she didn't want to look like the fool that still hadn't. With this new information about her she was sure that everyone would look closely at her for any sign of weakness and all the girls that had fallen all over themselves for a chance to talk to Beck would now have a field day. However all that shouldn't matter to her any more. Beck and her were over and she wouldn't come back to him again, he had hurt her too much for that.

For a moment she had considered it when she stood outside Tori's door, but the moment her hand touched the door handle she pulled it back as if it had burned her. She was too proud to let him walk all over her. He had humiliated her in front of the audience of Sinjin's stupid game show and then dumped her in front of their group. There was no turning back from the things he had done and having seen him like this she didn't want to be his girlfriend any more. Shaking her head Jade started her car and drove to school.

When she entered Hollywood Arts, head held high and her indifferent mask in place, she felt all eyes on her and she could hear people whisper, undoubtedly about her and Beck's break up. However nothing in her behavior let anyone know that she was hurt and her heart was still broken. The moment she opened her locker Cat was by her side, but right now Jade couldn't stand anyone and she turned to Cat before she could speak up.

"Not today Cat. I want to be alone." Her tone was demanding and Cat immediately nodded, understanding her.

If Jade wanted to make it through the day without showing any weakness it was better if she spent it alone and that was exactly what she intended to do. In class she didn't talk to anyone and when it was time for Sikowitz's class she sat in the far corner, putting as much distance between her and her former group as the small room allowed her. She felt their eyes on her and knew Beck was looking at her as well, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was her love for art, that was at least something that couldn't end in betrayal.

When she entered the Asphalt Cafe she saw her group sit on their usual table, but there was no way she would join them. The moment she walked by their table her ex-boyfriend called out for her to wait. Turning around she faced him, her eyes ice cold and a frown on her face.

"Jade, can't we try to be friends?" Beck asked.

A loud humorless laugh almost escaped her when she heard his words. After all that he had done to her he wanted to be friends? First he humiliated her in front of an audience full of Northridge girls and then he dumped her in front of their group, but hey he wanted to be her friend. Who did he think he was, shattering her heart and then pretending everything was alright and they could all happily eat at the same table like they had done so many times before. Her next words were harsh, but they showed what she was feeling from the bottom of her heart since he broke up with her yesterday.

"A person like you turned out to be, I don't even want to know." Jade said coldly and left a shocked Beck and surprised crowd in her wake.

However before she could reach the table in the far corner Tori approached her. She was probably the only one that had pulled herself out of the shock she had all left them in with her words.

"Please Jade we are your friends. Come sit with us."

Now Jade couldn't hold her humorless laugh in any more. Tori Vega of all people thought she could tell her who her friends were.

"Yesterday you all proved how good friends you really are." The people that didn't already give her their full attention after her words to Beck were definitely doing it by now, but Jade didn't care. "I hope you all had fun while playing cards after my break up. It's not like friends really care about each other. Listen to me and listen good because I don't repeat myself, anyone sitting at that table isn't my friend and never really was. None of you has any right to call yourself my friend and from now on leave me alone."

When she finally reached her table Jade felt relieved. It felt good to let it all out and she meant every word she had said. These people had done nothing but betray her yesterday. No one except Cat had even cared enough to text her and despite that she would have told them that she didn't want to talk to them she would have appreciated if they had at least asked how she was feeling. She had made a mistake when she had thought they were her friends, because in the end they were Beck's friends who probably had only tolerate her because she was with Beck. Now they didn't need to pretend any more and Jade wasn't willing to give them a chance to lie to her again.

From now on no one was going to hold her back and three days later in class she finally had enough of a certain teach calling her names. Sikowitz had asked her to do an alphabet improve with two other students and after that went on for a while she misbehaved in his eyes.

"Jade stop being such a gank and go back to playing a happy scene instead of this dark one."

There he goes again calling her a gank and of course no one said anything about it. Jade was tired of it, just so so tired of all this. Everyone made her out to be the bad person all the time and it was finally enough. Without a word she left the stage, picked up her bag and left the classroom, only to go straight to Helen's office. She respected the new principal and she had to admit that Helen and her were similar in a way, they both were strong-minded demanding women who loved art. Ignoring the helpless secretary who tried to stop her she entered the principal's office without knocking. Helen didn't even look surprised and only raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm changing classes. I'm not accepting Sikowitz as my improve teacher any more."

"Last time I checked I was the principal of this school and I decided if you change classes or not."

"And last time I checked I decided that I change classes and I'm doing exactly that."

Both were now standing face to face with a determined look in their eyes, none of them wanting to back down. Jade had one big advantage over Helen and that was that the last few days had made her so angry and hurt that she wasn't willing to take anything from anyone, so it was Helen who lost the staring match in the end. Sighing the principal sat back down and spoke up.

"At least tell me why you want to change classes."

"Let's just say Sikowitz has a different opinion than I have about how to treat his students."

Despite what most people thought of her Jade West wasn't mean when she could chose not to be. Why should she tell Helen how inappropriate Sikowitz was to her, when she could just change classes and be done with him. A lot of students, and at one point before he began the name-calling she was one of them, liked him as a teacher so why should she badmouth him to the principal?

"Alright let me fill out the papers."

Jade could tell that Helen was still skeptically, but she would give her the documents and that was all that mattered. When she sat down while the principal got the papers ready Jade felt really tired all of a sudden. Was this how her life would be from now on? Always fighting to be taken serious and with no one around to support her. The last three days had been awful to say the least. Putting on a facade of not caring about Beck any more was exhausting and only at night when no one was watching she let herself feel the pain her heart was in due to the break up. She knew that she was nowhere near over what had happened and wouldn't be for a while. Almost three years of loving someone didn't go away just like that, apparently except you're called Beck Oliver. Just like she had feared, he was always talking with some girl and smiling brightly as if she and their relationship never existed. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Helen calling her name. By the concerned look of the principal's face Jade knew that it wasn't the first time she had tried to speak to her.

"Here are the papers, but at least go to Sikowitz and tell him you changed classes so I don't have to do it." When Jade stood up to leave Helen stopped her. "For this you're going to do me a favor and be the guide for the new student tomorrow. He will go to this school starting Monday and is visiting tomorrow to see the school."

"Fine."

If that was all she had to do, it was alright. Without knocking she entered Sikowitz's class to see him standing on stage with a coconut, probably just done philosophizing about it.

"I talked to Helen and I'm changing classes."

"Good because you can really be a gank."

Despite that she had not said anything to Helen she would tell Sikowitz now what she really thought about him ever since he started calling her that word and stopped giving her roles in his plays.

"You call yourself a teacher and constantly call one of your students a gank. As far as I know teachers are supposed to support their students and help them not put them down, but then again when have you ever been a real teacher."

When she left Sikowitz's class after her words she was finally truly alone. No friends and no teacher there to hurt or betray her any more, but then why was her heart still shattered?

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Jade's old friend will show up for the first time. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. A new student and an old friend

A/N: A big thanks to Ywenn01, Rishini, sayyouwontletgo, irshgirl, hngyn and the Guest for reviewing. Enjoy :)

* * *

Who decided to visit the school before he went to it on Monday anyway? A question Jade had asked herself ever since Helen told her about the new student. It was strange even for Hollywood Arts standards, but Jade didn't really care. As long as the new student wouldn't be annoying her she had no reason to immediately dislike him. She didn't know if she should met him somewhere, so she just got her books out of her locker to get ready for class like every morning, when she heard a male voice.

"Hey."

If that was the guy again that already asked her to take part in his play he better run. She still hadn't her first coffee and was in no mood to put up with him. Turing around she was ready to scream at him to leave her alone and halfway through a not so nice 'What' her breath caught in her throat when she came face to face with a quite familiar guy.

"Missed me Jewel?"

For the first time since her break up with Beck Jade smiled, a true smile. There in front of her stood Kyle, one of her closest friends before she came to Hollywood Arts. She hadn't seen him in forever, but he couldn't have picked a better time to show up.

"You bet I did." With that Jade West did something that probably no one saw coming, but she wasn't predictable after all.

Beck could only watch helplessly when his ex-girlfriend practically threw herself at the new guy who had just approached her locker. Whoever that was didn't seemed surprised and effortlessly caught Jade in his arm, embracing her. That wasn't the worst part, what absolutely shattered Beck's heart all over again was the bright smile Jade gave this guy, a smile Beck had thought was only reserved for him. It was the first time he saw her smile since that faithful day he hadn't opened the door and his heart squeezed painfully at the thought that it wasn't directed at him.

"Whoa who is that hot guy hugging Jade?" Tori's question made Beck frown and feel as if someone had stabbed him with one of Jade's beloved scissors.

"Do you know him?" Andre asked him.

Only now Beck remembered that he had been talking to his friends by his locker while that guy had approached Jade and took all his focus over to his ex-girlfriend.

"No, I don't." He admitted reluctantly.

"But I do." Cat smiled happily. She was the only one who Jade had let even close to her. Despite that Jade had spent all her time alone since the break up Cat was allowed to talk to her from time to time for a short period. The rest of them was ignored by Jade ever since the first lunch break after the break up.

Thinking about Jade's words the pain in his heart flamed up. She had told him she didn't even want to know the person he had turned out to be and that had hurt him so much. Despite his cool and laid-back behavior that he still pretend to have after the break up, deep inside himself it looked different. He loved Jade and their break up didn't change that, but he was tired of their fighting. All he wanted now was talk to her and tell her that they could work on the problems they had and then get back together again, but she refused to even look in his direction. It almost seemed like she went back to the way she was when he first met her. Back then Jade was very reserved when it came to emotions other than anger. Only with time and a lot of love Beck had shown her that it was okay to open up and trust him. Now however he felt like a liar, because in the end he betrayed the trust she had given him. She had shown him all sides of her and let him in, only for him to break her heart. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Cat told them about the new guy.

"That's Kyle. Before Jadey and I went to Hollywood Arts we went to school with him and his best friend Tyler. It was so much fun. Jade and Kyle were so great together and were called the perfect couple but they weren't really a couple but me and his best friend were, but no one called us a perfect couple." At that Cat's face fell slightly. "Anyway Kyle always called Jade by his nickname for her. He always said 'my Jewel', isn't that sweet? Sadly when we came to Hollywood Arts we didn't spend so much time with them any more and Tyler broke up with me because of it."

"I see why everyone thought they would fit together. I mean they both wear so much black and they both give a proud aura off." Robbie mused after Cat had finished her story.

"What do you mean 'a proud aura'?" Andre asked confused.

"I think he means that people respect them both because they hold themselves a special way. I mean they look kind of perfect together when you think about it." Seeing Beck frown Tori hastily added. "Not that Jade would move on so quickly or anything:"

Beck could only watch Jade talking to Kyle while they still stood rather close to each other. Cat's information had done nothing to calm his worries down, if anything they had confirmed them. Kyle was an impressive guy with his dark hair and muscular body. Beck could admit that he could understand why girls would go for him, not that he had nicer hair than him. The way his ex-girlfriend was smiling at the new guy and now knowing they had history together made Beck realize the mistake he had made by letting Jade go. He had no right to be jealous, because Jade wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but why did he feel like punching Kyle only because he was able to touch Jade and he was not?

Meanwhile Jade wasn't aware of her ex-boyfriend's pain and was just enjoying talking to Kyle. After everything that had happened the last few days it was good to see someone she could call a friend. Despite only texting with him most of the time because after she went to Hollywood Arts they hadn't so much contact any more she still considered him a friend. He had never done anything to betray her trust in him and she knew she could count on him.

"So you're the new kid I should show around." She smirked amused.

"Guess so, considering I ask Helen especially for you to be my guide." So Helen hadn't made her the guide because she wanted to change classes but because Kyle had asked for her. Of course Helen must have seen the opportunity to make this deal with her, so she would agree to do it without discussion. That woman was clever, Jade had to admit. "Anyway why don't we get you some coffee before you get all grumpy at me."

After all these years he still knew her quite well and Jade lead him out to the coffee cart and of course made him pay for her coffee. They had still time before her first class would start, so they sat down at one of the tables at Asphalt Cafe.

"So what talent got you into Hollywood Arts? I know for a fact sarcastic remarks and wearing black aren't considered a talent here."

"If it's not why are you here?" That earned him a well deserved punch in the ribs from Jade. Already knowing that would come Kyle only shrugged and continued. "Well actually acting and singing got me in."

"The singing part doesn't surprise me, your school band was legendary back then or I wouldn't have sang with you guys from time to time, but the acting part? What's up with that?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to convince people once in a while that I'm a nice person, you know all rainbows and unicorns inside." Kyle smirked at her.

"Of course you are, just like I secretly wear pink." They shared a smirked at that.

"So where is that fluffy haired boyfriend of yours that is the reason I see you so rarely?" Jade's good mood dimmed immediately and Kyle seemed to notice that, because his smirk was replaced with a concerned look and he lay an arm around her. "Jewel what happened?"

Hearing Kyle use his old nickname for her again made her smile slightly and she swallowed the lump in her throat that had appeared at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

"Beck broke up with me after three years." When Kyle asked her if she wanted to talk about it she shook her head. "Not right now, I still have a whole school day ahead of me and I don't want to show up looking like a mess." Kyle pulled her closer at that and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was good to have him here with her.

That was the scene Beck walked into when he went outside to get his coffee this morning. His Jade in the arms of another guy, but to be fair she wasn't his Jade any more. She could hug, date and kiss whoever she liked because they weren't together anymore and it was his fault. Sure Jade wasn't innocent on their break up, but it was him that didn't open that door. If Jade wanted to move on she had every right to do so, but was it so wrong of him that he didn't want her to because he still loved her with all his heart. Beck had a feeling with Kyle here everything would change and he was even further away from getting Jade back than he was before.

* * *

A/N: I hope you got a good first impression of Kyle. I'm thinking about posting the next chapter on the weekend if you would like that. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. They own this place

A/N: Thanks to Ywenn01, irshgirl and kaitlin2515 for reviewing. Here is the new chapter :)

* * *

On Monday morning when Jade arrived with Kyle at Hollywood Arts all eyes were on her once again. Jade could only roll her eyes at that, people never seemed to get tired of her personal life. Apparently now everyone thought that Kyle was her new arm-candy, a cheerleader's words not hers, or even her new boyfriend which made Beck openly available, once again not her words but Trina's. Kyle who heard the murmurs as well only smirked at her and purposely spoke up extremely loud.

"Do you think we should announce our marriage right now or wait?"

"I think we should tell them about the baby on the way first, it's only fair." At the loud gasps Jade mirrored Kyle's smirk before screaming. "Did you never see two people just walk to class together? Get your own lives idiots." At that everyone quickly started walking again, scared what Jade might do if her mood turned worse.

"Wow, it's impressive how they all do what you say."

"With a little bit of my teaching you can learn that too young grasshopper." That only earned her a raised eyebrow and a chuckle. "Now let's get your schedule and my coffee, no wait first the coffee than the schedule."

"You don't have someone to bring you coffee? Seems like you still have to work on ruling the school, queen bee."

"That's why you're here, to get me coffee. Now come on." With that she pulled him to the coffee cart.

Over by a row of lockers a group of five people had witnessed the whole conversation with astonishment.

"I guess Cat was right, they are like the perfect couple. Why does Jade always get the hot guys, it's so not fair." Tori complained.

"See, I told you Kyle and Jadey are cute together, they were like that all the time, kind of makes me miss Tyler. Maybe I should call him again." Cat clapped her hands excitedly.

"Why don't we all go to class now?" Robbie suggested, clearly not happy about Cat's idea to call her ex-boyfriend.

While Cat, Tori and Robbie went to Sikowitz's classroom Beck still stood by his locker and only when Andre spoke up he came out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright man?"

"It's hard to see her with someone else and she isn't even dating him."

"You still love her." Andre said surprised and Beck could only wonder if he had perfected his acing skills so much that not even his best friend could tell how much the break up hurt him. It seemed even Andre had thought up until now that he had moved on from Jade in a little more than a week. That couldn't be more wrong, if anything Beck thought he was the one that was still in love with Jade while she was beginning to move on. Considering that, Andre's next question shouldn't surprise him. "Do you want her back?"

"Yes...no...I mean..." Beck ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his. "Look I never wanted to break up with her, I just wanted for us to stop fighting. I love her and that's not going to change, but I know right now she doesn't want me back. Maybe if I give her space we can start being friends again and if I'm lucky she gives me a second chance one day."

"Good luck man, you'll need it." Andre clapped him friendly on the shoulder and the two made their way to Sikowitz's class.

After Jade had told Sikowitz off last week it was surprising to see her enter his class this morning with Kyle right besides her. Sikowitz, who was for once on time, interpreted it the wrong way just like everyone else.

"So you came back because I'm better than the other improve teacher. I knew you would."

"I'm only here because I'm showing Kyle where his classes are and I have to tell him that I feel sorry for him that he has to be in your class. If it was up to me he would be in the class I'm in now, but sadly I didn't get to make his schedule." With that Jade left the room and a chuckling Kyle behind.

"Well you must be Sikowitz, I would say I have only heard good things about you, but I heard quite the opposite from Jade. Anyway I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kyle."

"Hey Kyle, remember me? I'm Cat." The redhead interrupted him.

"Of course. It's great to see you again and you dyed your hair, looks good Kitty." Kyle smiled at Cat before continuing. "Anyway I'm here for acting and singing. I even have a band and we're pretty good, so that's it for now." With that said he sat down on an empty chair and looked expectantly at Sikowitz.

Beck had to admit that Kyle and Jade were similar in a few ways. They both got right to the point and were confident in their talent. On top of that they both could manage to make Sikowitz speechless. After Sikowitz announced that Kyle would do the bird scene tomorrow he only shrugged and leaned back in his chair, not bothered at all by having to play in front of the whole class the next day. Beck could slowly understand why Jade was friends with him and it worried him even more.

The next day Jade and Kyle entered Sikowitz's classroom together again. When Sikowitz looked questioning Jade only shrugged.

"I asked my new improve teacher if I could spent today's lesson here and he was more than happy to let me. Somehow I get the feeling he is scared of me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have played with your scissors in front of him while asking him." Kyle smirked.

"Where is the fun in that? Anyway now I'm bored, do your bird scene and entertain me."

Jade walked over to the front row and only had to raise her eyebrow at a girl sitting there for her to move and give her seat to Jade.

"I see you want a close look at my acting talent." Kyle, who stood on stage now, said.

"If there is any talent at all, you wanted to say. Maybe I just want to have a laugh at you failing badly."

Without even thinking about Sikowitz, who was the teacher after all, these two had taken full control of the lesson and did as they pleased, it was fascinating to watch.

"Did they just completely ignore me?" Sikowitz asked Robbie, who he sat next to now.

"Wow you caught on fast. These two will own the school in no time at this rate." Rex answered for Robbie.

On stage Kyle now performed the male version of the bird scene and Beck had to admit that he was good, of course not as good as he was. When Kyle was done he smirked triumphantly at Jade.

"Told you I can act, Jewel. Now are you going to stay for the lesson or what?"

"Seeing that I have nothing better to do for now, why not." Jade shrugged and Kyle grasped a chair and sat down next to her.

Not seeing why Sikowitz was looking so confused the new student turned to the teacher.

"Well, aren't you going to teach us something, seeing that you're the teacher and all."

"If you wait for Sikowitz to actually teach you something useful you have to wait a long time." Jade laughed from besides him with an amused expression.

Sikowitz, who finally pulled himself out of the shock he was in, tried to get the control over his classroom back.

"You don't want to ask me how you did?"

"I know I'm good so why should I?" The clapping that normally took place after someone had passed the bird scene was replaced with an astonished silence.

"Well then I guess you passed the bird scene. Now to my new play, seeing that Kyle here just passed I assume you want to audition for the play?"

Kyle turned to his left, facing Jade.

"You're going to audition too?"

"Nah Sikowitz has this habit of making me an understudy, so I'll pass."

"Well then I won't audition. Someone who makes Jewel an understudy can't write good plays, but I'll keep an eye out for the plays you don't direct." Kyle told Sikowitz without batting an eye.

A day like this definitely never happened to Sikowitz before because his chin basically hit the floor at that and he was speechless.

"Congratulations you broke Sikowitz." Jade smirked. "Well let's get out of here and get me a coffee." Kyle nodded and followed her.

"Wait I never said the lesson is finished."

"You kind of implied it by not saying anything. Later Sikowitz." With that Kyle shut the classroom door after himself and Jade.

"Did I say they would own Hollywood Arts in not time? I was wrong, they already own the school." Rex announced into the silence that followed.

"True that man." Andre agreed while Cat smiled happily.

"When Jade owns the school I can come here all the time yay."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we'll see Kyle's The Slap video with a small surprise in it and Beck and him meet for the first time. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Spending time with Kyle

A/N: A big thanks to kaitlin2515, sayyouwontletgo, Rishini, irshgirl, Frothy Disney and Greenurple for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who added my story to their Favorites or is following it. Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

After Jade got her coffee the two sat down in front of the lockers and waited for the bell to ring to announce lunch break. A few minutes later it was finally time for lunch and Jade showed Kyle the food truck. The last few days they had spent their breaks going through Hollywood Arts with Jade showing Kyle everything, so today would be the first time that they would eat at Asphalt Cafe together and he had a feeling that it would be interesting. Jade didn't even look around and made her way to a far away table in the corner, but when Cat called out to them she stopped.

"Jadey, Kyle over here." Kyle saw Jade hesitant and he had a feeling it had something to do with the four other people at the table.

Jade sighed deeply, she really didn't want to sit with them, but Cat and Kyle didn't have a opportunity to talk so far and she knew Cat and Kyle were also friends so she couldn't just leave Cat out. Changing her direction she walked over to Cat's table.

"Just so we're clear, this is an exception, consider yourself lucky." Then she sat down next to Cat and motioned for Kyle to sit next to her.

"So Kitty, want to introduce me to your friends." Next to him Jade snorted, but didn't say anything and focused her full attention on her salad.

Beck couldn't keep his eyes away from Jade when she sat down, that was the closest she had been to him since their break up and all he wanted to do was reach out to her and hold her again. He was so occupied that he almost flinched when Cat said his name, obviously she had just introduced him. Beck looked up to find Kyle watching him with a hard look in his eyes. He wasn't sure what Jade had told Kyle about him and their relationship, but he assumed that it wasn't the best judging by the frown on Kyle's face. Everyone at the table seemed to notice the tense moment between the two guys and Cat quickly introduced Robbie next.

Jade tried to block the conversation between Kyle, Cat and her former friends out. It was now two weeks ago that Beck broke up with her and a week since Kyle had arrived. With him around it was easy to forget the pain in her heart, but when she was alone at night she still felt it. Her heart was laughing again thanks to Kyle, but it hadn't fully healed. She was aware that Kyle knew she wasn't entirely happy, but he didn't ask her about it because he knew that she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. Maybe with a little more time passing she would figure everything out. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Tori trying to make conversation.

"So what do you all have planned for this weekend?"

"I have to make my The Slap video and Jade is going to help me with it."

"I am?" Jade raised her eyebrow challenging at Kyle.

"You are. In exchange I'll buy you coffee for a week."

"You already do that, so make a better offer."

"Let's see... I know. I'll get you the new scissors we saw the other day at the mall."

"Alright you got yourself a deal, but only because I really want these scissors." Jade smirked at him.

Beck had watched the whole exchange between them with a frown on his face. Jade wouldn't let herself be talked so easily into helping someone if she didn't already want to help them from the beginning. Everything looked like she enjoyed spending time with Kyle, seeing that her and Kyle seemed to have gone scissor shopping, judging by his comment. The way they bickered and were smirking at each other worried Beck a lot. He could see Jade slipping away from him and right into Kyle's arms. The worst thing was that he couldn't do anything about it, he had lost that right when he broke up with Jade. Late a night when he was alone in his RV, where nobody could see his calm and collected mask fall, he admitted to himself that it hurt. He missed her and even now where she was physical so close to him, emotionally they were poles apart and he was to blame for that. Kyle and Jade acted so carefree with each other and he was sure he wasn't the only one who could see that there was a connection. Little did Beck know that on Saturday a video on The Slap would only confirm his fears.

Kyle's video profile was special to say the least. Within the first few seconds it was already quite different than others. For one Jade sat next to him, of course with coffee in hand.

"I just asked you to help me with the video, not be in it."

"Well, deal with it because I'm too comfortable to move." Jade smirked at him.

"Alright because a certain lazy coffee addicted girl doesn't want to move I'm just going to do my profile video like that. Hey, I'm Kyle and I'm new at Hollywood Arts. Well let's see, I'm here for acting and singing and I even have my own band."

"And he is obviously so proud of that." Jade interrupted.

"If I remembered correctly you love my band, you even sang songs with us. Maybe I can upload a video from one of the performances we did together years ago."

"You wouldn't." By now it was obvious that they had totally forgotten the camera.

"I would." He only smirked at her.

"No way I'm letting you do that. Let me just get my scissors out of my boot and then I'll cut your hair a little."

"Seeing that I have to run any second now, I guess this video is over, but I'm sure you got a good first impression of my life here at Hollywood Arts." With that the video faded to black.

Beck wasn't the only one that sat shocked in front of his laptop. The video almost looked like something a couple would do and it was rare to see Jade in such a good mood, especially considering her break up with her longtime boyfriend was only three weeks ago. The comments under the video weren't reassuring for Beck either.

'How comes Jade always gets all the hot guys.' Undoubtedly Tori's.

'It's like Middle School all over again, yay. Maybe I should really call Tyler again.'

'I hope Kyle still has his hairs and for the record I don't think you should call that guy Cat.' Read Robbie's comment.

'I would like to see that video of the performance they are talking about. Wouldn't mind some good music.' That's what Andre is thinking about.

Beck didn't comment on it, but he was sure if someone saw his face right now that would be comment enough. The almost playful bickering, as far as it was possible with Jade, and the easy smirks and close proximity, each was a stab in the heart for Beck. When they had been dating that used to be them and now he could only watch Jade move on with Kyle and it hurt so much. That wasn't what he had wanted when he refused to open that door. He wanted for them to stop fighting, not lose her, but right now it looked like he was.

It was the first weekend since her break up with Beck that Jade felt like herself again. Making the profile video with Kyle was fun, even thought she had to make sure he would never really post that old video. When she saw the video it reminded her a little of Beck's profile video. He hadn't planned for her to be in it, but in the end they both had been happy with the results. Thinking about her ex-boyfriend the pain in her heart, that had become quite familiar since her break up with Beck, returned. It wasn't as sharp as it had been three weeks ago, but it was still there. Despite that a few comments seemed to think she had moved on with Kyle that wasn't the case. She saw Kyle as a good friend, someone she could fully trust and who had never disappointed her, but there wasn't more right now. They were probably to alike to work out anyway, but spending so much time with Kyle felt good and it lessened the pain in her heart. Little did she know that everyone who saw that video basically thought Kyle and her were a couple.

On Monday morning Jade found herself once again being the topic of the whispers in the hallways. Just like after her break up with Beck people's eyes followed her everywhere and when Kyle showed up by her locker with her morning coffee it didn't help matters.

"Do people around here always draw conclusion immediately?" Kyle asked her loudly which made most students turn away, embarrassed that they had been caught staring.

"Yeah, I swear no one here besides me has a life." Jade answered equally loud and smirking. When students rushed away even quicker she smirked, before turning back to Kyle. "Don't worry about it they do that all the time with me and Beck."

The last sentence had slipped out before Jade could really think about it and when she realized what she had said her smirk dropped. She felt Kyle's concerned eyes on her and his hand at the small of her back, silently asking her if she was okay.

"They did. Now they seem to move on from the golden couple of Hollywood Arts. "Jade said sarcastically, hiding her pain and composing herself. "Anyway let's go to class. I don't want you to miss your salsa class."

"I still think I should have signed up for ballet, I mean there would be more girls right?"

"Believe me that doesn't work." Jade smirked, remembering Andre and Robbie who had tried that last year.

Four days later during lunch Jade and Kyle unknowingly added fuel to the rumors that they would be a couple in no time. Both of them were sitting at the table in the corner. Despite that Jade had allowed Cat to sit with them twice this week she had never again sat at her former table with the others. Kyle didn't seemed to mind spending his lunch break only with her, so this table had become theirs. None of them tried to speak quietly because that just wasn't in their characters, so quite a few people, including her former friends, could hear their conversation, not that Jade or Kyle cared.

"You have to help me with my salsa moves."

"Don't tell me what to do." Jade's immediately fired back.

"Alright let me reword that. Oh mighty Jade West would you do me the honor of helping me with learning the art of salsa?"

"You really want to lose your hair to my scissors, don't you." She casually pulled her beloved scissors out of her boot and twirled them in her fingers, but Kyle didn't look the least bit frightened, so she just continued. "If I remembered correctly, and I know I do, every time we dance back in Middle School you stepped on my toes, multiple times."

"I got better." Kyle protested.

"Sure, that's why you want my help with dancing."

"Come on I know you love dancing, so please for me."

"You're an idiot you know that, right?"

"But you love me for it."

"If you stop annoying me I'll help you with your salsa moves, but the first time you step on my toes I'm out."

A few tables away Tori looked surprised at her friends.

"Who would have thought that Jade knows how to dance salsa?"

"Beck and her took that class together last year, didn't you?" Robbie wasn't aware how much his words affected Beck, who only nodded.

It was true, they had taken that class together and Beck had really enjoyed it. Jade had looked beautiful in the red dress she had worn for their final performance and of course they had gotten a good grade, but that wasn't what he had loved most about it. While dancing with her they had moved in sync and he had felt that much closer to her. When they had danced it hold passion and dedication to each other and it was intimate in a way Beck couldn't describe. It was just like they were in their own world and in that moment Beck realized that Jade would shared that with Kyle now and not him any more. It got even worse when a few days later he saw them dancing together.

Beck and the rest of the group wanted to rehears for Sikowitz's play and seeing that the Blackbox Theater was already taken they went to the dance studio. There they were met with Jade and Kyle dancing. Seeing how Kyle held Jade so close to him was bad, but the worst part was how Jade let herself be lead by Kyle. Sure that was necessary for dancing, but Beck knew the deeper meaning of it. Jade never let anyone tell her what to do and dancing wasn't an exception. It had taken Beck time to get Jade to trust him and seeing that they were already dating for two years by the time they took salsa class it had only been a minor discussion between them, but Beck had still been aware of it. Seeing her know in Kyle arms, letting him lead her through the dance moves hurt, it hurt a lot. She trusted Kyle and for Jade that mean a lot.

"What are you doing here?" Jade voice was sharp when she saw who entered the room.

"That looked so perfect, just like in a movie." Cat smiled brightly.

"We want to rehearse for Sikowitz play, so can we please have the room?" Andre asked politely.

"Whatever. Come on Kyle get me some coffee."

"Why do I have to buy you coffee again?"

"To celebrate that you stopped stepping on my toes." Was Jade's only reply.

"Shouldn't you get me coffee then?"

"No, now stop been difficult and let's get out of here."

"Whatever you want Jewel, what ever you want." Kyle smirked at her and without regarding any of them went out of the room with Jade.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Jade finally tells Kyle what happened between her and Beck. Also her and Beck have their first conversation since their break up. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. A new beginning

A/N: Thanks to kaitlin2515 (special thanks to you for coming up with the shipping name Jayle for Jade and Kyle), Rishini, sayyouwontletgo, Jane and irshgirl for reviewing. When I first thought of Kyle I hoped that people would like him so I'm really happy you guys already love him so much. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

It was a month ago now that Beck had broken up with her and Jade slowly felt like she began to heal, but when she saw Beck and Tori in Sikowitz's play together it seemed she hadn't move on as well as she thought she had. Cat had asked her to come and see the play because she had a role in it and Jade reluctantly had agreed to come, taking Kyle with her. Lately they were never seen apart, which was the root of a lot of rumors but neither Kyle nor Jade cared about it. Sitting in the audience and watching the play it was immediately obvious that Sikowitz had once again given Tori the female lead and to make it even worse Beck had the male lead. There was no stage kiss but that they had to play a couple and it was believable hurt Jade. It seemed she wasn't over Beck as much as she had thought and only now she realized that. Tensed she sat through the rest of the play and when it was finally over she quickly congratulate Cat and then went away without another word to anyone. Kyle followed her outside to his car, already knowing from Jade's behavior that something was wrong.

"Hanging out at my place?" He offered.

Jade only nodded and got into his car. A few minutes later they arrived and Kyle opened the door for her, hoping for her usual sarcastic remark, but when nothing of that sort came he really began to worry. When they sat down on his couch Kyle decided to ask her about what was on her mind.

"I wanted to give you time before I ask you what happened between you and Beck, but don't you think you would feel better if you talk about it Jewel?"

Kyle saw Jade silently debating with herself before her eyes gleamed sadly.

"The last few weeks before the break up we fought a lot about the most ridiculous things. You know that weird guy Sinjin?" When Kyle nodded Jade continued. "He made a stupid game show 'Queries For Couples' and Beck and I were voted worst couple. To make it short he told me in front of the audience that he wasn't happy with our relationship and then dumped me in front of the people that I thought were my friends."

Kyle saw Jade's hands begin to shake, so he took a hold of them to reassure her that it was okay to let it all out. She took a deep breath, her eyes clouding over with deep sadness.

"None of my supposed friends, except Cat, called or texted me if I was okay after the break up and then they had the nerve to call themselves my friends a few days later. Beck was the worst of all of them, saying that we could still be friends after everything he had done to me. Once again I was all alone."

With that Jade buried her head in his shoulder and Kyle felt her shake with what he assumed were sobs. It was awful for him to see his always strong and confident Jewel like this and he cursed Beck for doing this to her. Jade really must have loved her ex-boyfriend and maybe even still love him by the looks of it today during Sikowitz's play. Kyle had seen Jade look away when Tori and Beck had played a romantic scene and that had told him Jade still had deep feelings for her ex-boyfriend. For now all he could do was hold Jade and reassuringly stroke her back until she calmed down, but he would have a word with Beck. Which idiot would break up with an amazing girl like Jade?

The next day at school Jade felt better. Kyle was right, it was good to let it all out and talk with him about what had happened. There was only one thing she had to do before she could finally begin to heal and that was talk with Beck. After a month of ignoring him it wouldn't be easy, but maybe that was the start of a new beginning. Beck seemed to have noticed her less defensive demeanor towards him because during lunch break he approached her and Kyle's table.

"Can we talk? Please?" Beck asked hesitantly, probably anxious that she would harshly deny the offer.

"I'm not having this conversation here." Jade stated looking at the other students, who watched them with interest.

"Janitor's closet?"

"Isn't that where all our important conversations end up?" Jade said sarcastically, but stood up and made her way inside the school, followed by Beck.

Kyle looked after them with a worried expression on his face. It surprised him that Jade had agreed to talk to Beck, but maybe that would help her heal. All Kyle could do now was hope that this conversation would benefit Jade.

When they arrived in the janitor's closet and had closed the door Jade raised a challenging eyebrow at Beck, after all he was the one that had asked to talk so he should begin.

"Look, I never meant for us to break up." Beck started and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I really just wanted to stop fighting with you. Fighting with you all the time hurt us both and the last thing I wanted was so hurt you."

"And what a great job you did with that." Jade said coldly.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I know I ended up doing just that, but it wasn't my intention. I know that you can't forgive me just yet and I completely understand that, but can we start talking again? I really miss you."

Jade let Beck's words wash over her and she slowly made eye contact with him for the first time since their break up. The pain and regret she saw in his eyes overwhelmed her and she took a deep breath before answering him.

"You know how difficult it's to earn my trust and you were the person I trusted most. You disappointed that trust and betrayed me. You told me you loved me and then you humiliated me in front of an audience and my former friends. Tell me Beck, how should I forgive you all this and ever trust you again?"

"I made a lot of mistakes and I want to apologize to you for that. It was wrong of me to just give up on our relationship and I should have talked to you and not announce something like that in front of a crowd. I know words mean nothing to you, so let me prove it. Let me show you that you can trust me again. Please."

His words came from his heart and he hoped Jade would consider them. He meant every word and he wanted to do everything to earn her trust back. He knew he had done so many things that he never should have done and he wanted to be a better friend to her. It would take time for her to even see him as a friend again, but Beck hoped with all his heart that maybe one day she would love him again. If she would give him a second chance as a friend or hopefully more he would do so many things differently. Lack of love was never their problem, but they had stopped talking to each other about the things that bothered them and he wouldn't make that mistake again. Looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes he hope that she would see how important it was for him to have her back in his life.

"Alright." Jade finally said, but when she saw Beck's eyes lighted up and he came closer to her she stopped him. "This means not that I forgive you or that I consider you a friend. First you have to prove to me that you mean what you said. Like you said words mean nothing to me." With that she turned around to open the door, but before she could even touch the door handle he spoke up again.

"I still love you Jade West and I'll do everything to earn your trust back."

Beck's words made a small smile appear on her face before she went out of the janitor's closet. They were far from being okay with each other, but Jade felt relieved to have cleared things up between them. Now Beck had to prove that he meant what he had said and he might not be the only one who was in her heart right now.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be about Kyle and Beck's first direct face-off. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	7. What does she mean to you?

A/N: Thanks to Ana Torquato, sayyouwontletgo, kaitlin2515, Rishini, mnj2327 and the guest reviewer for your reviews. I'm really happy you like my story so far :)

* * *

The next day when Jade entered Kyle's car he looked expectantly at her. Yesterday he had refrained from asking her about her conversation with Beck to give her time to think about it, but it seemed like he wanted to know now.

"I'm in a good mood so I'll spare you the necessity to ask. Yes, the conversation I had with Beck was alright. We're nowhere near friends and I haven't forgiven him, but he apologized and we agreed to start talking with each other again."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I honestly don't know, but Beck is still important to me. You can't be with someone for almost three years and just get rid of your feelings for him in a matter of weeks."

"Just be careful, I don't want to see you so hurt ever again." Kyle said with a concerned expression on his face before starting the car. It seemed he had to talk to Beck sooner than he had thought.

When they arrived at school they saw an announcement displayed on a board for a new play that wasn't directed by Sikowitz and Jade's eyes lighted up.

"Let's audition for that." It was more a demand than a question, but Kyle nodded none the less. This would be the first time he could really prove how good of an actor he really was, because he didn't really count the bird scene.

Despite the agreement to talk to each other again Jade and Kyle still sat with Cat, who was allowed to join them today, at their usual table. Jade wasn't willing to let everything just go back to the way it was, she meant that Beck had to prove himself. Later in a class they shared he surprised her with a coffee and Jade only raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well I thought you would want one after you had your last one so long ago at lunch." He smiled at her.

"Black with two sugars?"

"Of course. I would never think about getting you anything else."

"Then I'll take it." She took the coffee from him and just sat down next to Kyle, but Beck saw it as progress that she didn't dump it on his head.

Kyle saw the exchange between the former couple with skepticism. He didn't know Beck, but he knew that he had hurt Jewel so this time he would make sure that Beck was serious about wanting to be a better boyfriend. No one was allowed to hurt her and just get away with it, Kyle would see for himself if this guy was the right one for Jade.

Two days later Kyle and Jade auditioned for the new play and he wasn't surprised to see Beck there as well. He had heard that Jade's ex-boyfriend apparently was the best actor in this school, but now that would change. After Beck, Kyle went on stage to audition for the male lead. Needless to say the director was surprised by the new student who just came to Hollywood Arts a month ago. When the director announced the leads Kyle smirked confidently at Beck. The moment it was clear that Jade and Kyle got the leads Kyle pulled her into an embrace and saw from the corner of his eyes that Beck frowned at him. Now it was time to test how much Jade really meant to the pretty boy.

While Jade talked to Cat, Kyle made his way over to Beck.

"Seems like you lost." He smirked at him.

"You got the lead in one play." Beck put his hands into his pockets, trying to stay cool.

"Who said I was talking about the play?" Kyle stepped a little closer, now glaring at Beck. "Who in their right mind would break up with an amazing girl like Jewel? You're clearly an idiot and that is putting it lightly."

"I never wanted to break up with her." Beck said defensively.

"But you did and you hurt her. Do you really think she will ever trust you again after everything you did?"

"I'll prove to her that she can trust me again. Why do you even care? Are you in love with her?" If Beck was honest with himself he feared what Kyle would say, but it worried him even more when Kyle instead avoided his question.

"That isn't what we're talking about here. What does she mean to you?"

"Everything." Beck said honestly.

"Then fight for her or the lead in a play isn't the only thing you will lose."

Jade chose that moment to come over.

"What are you doing here Kyle? Come on and drive me home."

"I was just talking to pretty boy over here, but I'm done now. Let's go." With that he turned to Jade and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the door before looking back at Beck with a smirk.

When he drove Jade home Kyle thought that he would test if Beck was really the right one for her. This guy had disappointed his Jewel once before and Kyle didn't want a repeat of it. If Beck really loved her he would fight for her.

After Kyle's conversation with Beck it seemed Beck tried even more to get back on Jade's good side, but Kyle would keep a close eye on Jade's ex-boyfriend to make sure he was honest about her meaning everything to him. He didn't know much about this guy, but Kyle always had a good feeling for the true nature of people. Jewel was special to him. If Beck was not worthy enough of Jade's affection Kyle would step in, because she was very important to him and deserved to be happy and Kyle would make sure she was.

Beck felt Kyle watching him closely all too often when he spoke to Jade and he knew Jade's old friend was judging him. It seemed that he not only had to prove to Jade that he deeply loved her and deserved her trust again, but also that Kyle wasn't the better choice for her. When Kyle had asked him what Jade meant to him his answer had come from the bottom of his heart. Jade meant everything to him. In the month she hadn't talked to him he had found himself missing her so much that his heart was practically yearning for her. He had been so used to having her by his side that he had stopped treasuring their moments together. He knew that this was one of the things that had lead to their break up, so now he enjoyed every minute she talked to him. If she would ever give him a second chance he would make sure to treat her right. She should feel that she was his everything, because that was what he really felt for her.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter could take a while, but it will reveal Jade and Kyle's history way back at their old school. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	8. They have history together

A/N: Thanks to kaitlin2515, mnj2327, Reader 21, irshgirl, Rish and sayyouwontletgo for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

Monday mornings in Hollywood Arts were always full of a lot of gossip seeing that the most interesting things always happened on weekends, but this time a certain video that had been posted on The Slap just a few minutes ago was what everyone talked about. The quiet conversations among the students, who were holding their phones in their hands still amazed at what they saw, were disturbed by the entrance doors of the school slamming open.

"Where is she?" Jade West, the person everyone was talking about, roared followed by a calm looking Kyle.

It seemed that the moment she saw Cat standing by Tori's locker she had found the person she was looking for.

"Cat why did you post that awful video?"

"I think it's cute. You know my mom found it on the weekend while she searched for my brother's old toys." Cat replied innocently, smiling brightly.

"And you had to post that?" Jade snapped angrily.

"I just thought that it showed so great memories and I wanted to share that. Are you mad?"

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this Jewel, I think it's a great video of us and you sound amazing." Kyle spoke up, laying and arm around Jade's shoulders, before turning to Cat. "Don't worry Kitty it's alright."

Despite that Jade looked still rather annoyed, she nodded in agreement. Cat didn't have anything bad in mind and she could never stay mad at her for too long. However she could have done without a video from years ago showing up on their school website.

"Does anyone mind telling me what all this is about? I don't understand what's going on." Tori finally said when she was sure it was safe to ask about it.

"As if this is the first time you don't understand something, it's more like a regular thing." Jade smirked at her and leaned against one of the lockers.

"Why don't you watch the new video Cat posted on The Slap and then ask." Kyle suggested and leaned back against the locker as well, waiting for the others to do as he said.

Excited Cat pulled her phone out and the rest of the group watched the video on it. There on stage of what looked to be a sort of school concert were Jade and Kyle, just a few years younger than they were right now. Jade had still her long brown hair without any highlights and her piercings were nowhere to be seen either. The only thing that didn't seem to have change was her love for black clothes, seeing that she wore black jeans and a black top with an equally black jacket. Kyle hadn't changed much, he was just more muscular and taller now. In the background they could see two other guys playing the drums and keyboard.

"That's Tyler. You know my ex-boyfriend and Kyle's best friend." Cat pointed to the guy playing the keyboard and didn't notice Robbie frown slightly. "I was there as well in the audience, but my mom didn't film me. Wait, now they start singing."

Just like Cat had said in the video Kyle started to sing and after a few seconds Jade joined him. Andre, who was probably the one that knew the most about music, had to admit that their voices blended in well together. Jade's voice had changing a little, judging from the last time Andre had heard her sing and Andre was sure Kyle's singing voice got deeper since then just like his speaking voice was now. However the musician could imagine that their voices still blended in together in a good way. Shaking his head Andre focused back on the video.

The younger versions of Kyle and Jade on screen just finished their performance and smiled at each other, before Kyle embraced Jade. There in the video were two people who were obviously close to each other and enjoying their time together. After they pulled away and the audience was done applauding the video faded to black.

When everyone looked up Kyle smirked.

"And that was Jewel and my first gig in front of an audience."

"And you're so proud of that." Jade rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course. This just shows that I saw your talent first. The audience loved how our voices sounded together."

"You mean they loved my voice and they tolerated yours." Jade smirked at him.

"Not true. I was the one who practically had to force you on that stage and anyway my voice got better and my band still has gigs, thank you very much."

"You can hardly call your grandma's birthday party a gig and if I remember correctly her ears were never the best."

"You know what? You have this thing coming up here at Hollywood Arts don't you? The Full Moon Jam?" He looked at Cat for confirmation, who nodded excitedly. "Let's sing a duet together and you will see that people love my voice."

"I'm the best singer at Hollywood Arts, sure you can keep up with me?"

"Challenge accepted Jewel, I hope you can keep that reputation." Kyle smirked at her.

"Whatever, now I'm bored. Let's get some coffee, before the students around here want our autographs."

True enough the students standing in the hallway were watching them closely and now shattered quickly when Kyle and Jade went out the door to the coffee cart.

Beck was quiet the whole time and watched Jade and Kyle interact closely with his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. Sure Jade had told him in the past while they had been dating that she had a few friends back at Middle School, but she had never talked to him about her first gig or how close she had been to the people there. It hurt to see her so carefree with Kyle and Beck didn't know what to make of their relationship with each other. Clearly there was history between them, but what kind of history? Was there more than friendship and were old feelings flaming up between them?

A week later the premiere of the play Jade and Kyle got the leads in made Beck worry even more about the matter. He had been offered a minor role in the play as well, but he had declined, not willing to see Jade and Kyle play a couple. To the premiere however he came, after all he wanted to get closer to Jade again and the first step was friendship and friends support each other. So here he sat in the audience watching the girl he still loved play a couple with her old Middle School friend. Beck couldn't believe how hard it was to watch them, but when they had to kiss he felt even worse. Of course he knew how Jade kissed people on stage, he knew how her stage kisses looked like, but this was different. Was Kyle the one that made this kiss seem more real or was there a chance that it was from Jade's side as well?

For the first time ever Beck felt disappointed and sad. Was this how Jade had felt when he had kissed Tori in her first week here? They had discussed that kiss for days and Jade had told him that it bothered her that he chose to kiss Tori, it was after all an improve scene and he could choose what to do. Back then they had been a couple and considering that, his kiss with Tori must have hurt her even more, if seeing her kiss Kyle hurt already so much while they were broken up. Looking back at the situation Beck finally realized his mistake, but was it too late for that?

Shortly after the play finished Beck pulled Cat aside, who looked confused at him. He just had to know if there was more history between Kyle and Jade he didn't know of.

"Were Kyle and Jade a couple in Middle School?"

"Why don't you ask Jadey?"

"Cat were Kyle and Jade together?" Beck's voice sounded harsh and demanding, so unlike himself, but he had to know.

"That's Jade and Kyle's story to tell, not mine." Cat said and skipped away.

Distracted Beck ran a hand through his hair. Of course Cat would never tell him Jade's secrets. Despite that the redhead could almost never keep secrets she always kept Jade's, they were best friends after all. If the circumstances were different Beck would have been happy that Jade had such a good friend in Cat, but right now he really wished that she just had told him what had been going on between Kyle and Jade. Seeing that Cat wouldn't tell him anything, there was only one person who he could ask and that could destroy his chance to ever get along with his ex-girlfriend, but he was blinded by hurt and anger.

Finding Jade was easy enough and when she just stood by herself for a moment Beck approached her.

"Did you kiss Kyle?"

"Duh Captain Obvious, I think you have a lot of witnesses for that." Jade rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't mean just now on stage. Did you kiss Kyle before we began dating? Were you two a couple in Middle School?"

Jade frowned at him, before anger overtook her. What was Beck getting at and which right did he have to ask her that question?"

"That is none of your business. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. We aren't even friends right now Beck, so why should I tell you about my history with Kyle?" Shaking her head she sighed deeply. "You know what? I'm really done fighting with you, we did that enough while we were a couple. I'm out of here." With that she stormed off almost running Kyle, who was about to approach them, over.

Kyle looked after Jade for a minute before he looked at Beck. What did this idiot do now to get her so worked up?

"When I left, Jewel was in a good mood because of how much people liked our play and then you come along and she gets angry. Care to explain pretty boy?"

The last few weeks since their last conversation Beck had done his best to avoid Kyle as much as he could, but now they were back to facing each other.

"I asked her about her history with you and she said it was none of my business."

"And she is completely right about that. Dude you're her ex-boyfriend, why should she tell you about such things?"

"Because we dated for years and I love her." Beck insisted, fists clenching tightly by his sides.

"So you had your chance to be with her and you blew it. Don't you think she deserves to move on with someone who really appreciates her and treats her right?"

"And you mean yourself by that?"

"Maybe."

"Do you love her?" This time Beck felt that Kyle would answer him and he wasn't sure if he would like what Kyle would say next.

* * *

A/N: So next chapter we'll see if Kyle has any feelings for Jade beyond friendship. Also I decided that I'm going to end this story with chapter 10, I really planned for this story to have only around five chapters but your great reviews made me extend it :) Anyway now I slowly have to decide how everything turns out for Jade, Beck and Kyle. I'll try my best to write an ending that is fair to all of them. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	9. Happy on my own

A/N: Thanks to mnj2327, kaitlin2515, Guest, Rish, VeryJadedFan, irshgirl, beccy and Phycaryour319 for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

The silence that followed his words made Beck anxious, so he repeated his question.

"Do you love Jade?"

"Back in Middle School we were very close, but when we thought about giving dating a chance Jade got accepted into Hollywood Arts. Here she obviously met you and you two became a couple. I was alright with this as along as she was happy with you, but when I came to Hollywood Arts myself two months ago and heard that you broke up with her, things changed. I thought my feelings for her had faded with time, but when I spent more time with her again I realized that it wasn't the case. To make it short, yes I'm in love with Jade."

It wasn't like Beck hadn't already suspected it, but hearing it was still hard. Jade and Kyle were so close now and he knew Jade trusted Kyle completely. Nervously Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"Does she know?"

"No, and I don't plan to tell her right now. She just got out of a three year long relationship with you and she probably needs time for herself to figure everything out. I respect her and that's why I'll wait for her. What about you?"

"Jade knows that I still love her, but just like you I want to give her all the time she needs." Beck answered.

"So we'll let her decide what she wants." Kyle said and Beck nodded, before they parted ways. For all of them it was the best to let Jade choose the one she wanted to be with, without pressuring her. No matter how different Kyle and Beck were, they both cared deeply for Jade and agreed to accept whatever decision Jade would make.

On Friday during lunch time was the final rehearsal for the Full Moon Jam and Jade was more than annoyed. Sinjin didn't get the sound of her microphone right and on top of that her head was starting to hurt.

"Do you still get headaches when the weather changes?" Kyle asked softly, stepping closer to her.

"No, it's because the people here give me headaches." She smirked at him, but didn't stop him from gently massaging her tense neck.

Beck watched them from afar. He used to be the one to massage her when she was tense or annoyed, but it seemed he lost that privilege to Kyle. Seeing them so close together and being aware that Jade and Kyle would be dating now, if she hadn't come to Hollywood Arts, hurt Beck. He had fallen in love with Jade the moment he had seen her, as cliche as it sounded, so he couldn't blame Kyle that after years of friendship he fell for her as well. However that didn't make it easier to know that there was someone else who Jade might have feelings for and slowly he realized how Jade must have felt when Tori came to Hollywood Arts.

Not only when it came to being jealous Beck could finally understand her, but he also understood her frustration about no getting roles after Tori came to their school. When Beck auditioned for roles he barely got the lead since Kyle came here and that made him feel like he had been replaced. More often than not he was stuck with been understudy to Kyle and back when that had happened to Jade with Tori, he had always told her that she shouldn't be upset about it. However now that he experienced it himself, it was different and he was angry at himself for just disregarding Jade's problems like this.

It felt like Kyle was replacing him in Jade's life and in every other aspect that was important to him. Despite that his friends, with the exception of Cat who was almost always with Kyle and Jade now, were still by his side he felt lonely. Surely that was what Jade must have felt like when Tori had suddenly spent so much time with the group. Sighing Beck could only hope that his realization wasn't coming too late. He had made a lot of mistakes, but he was willing to make it up to her.

On Saturday evening Jade met up with Kyle backstage. She was surprised to not only find him but Tyler as well.

"I thought we could use a good keyboarder for our song." Kyle said when he saw her expression.

That was the moment Jade smiled and approached Tyler, who opened his arms for her. Jade returned the embrace and before she could say something, a certain redhead replaced her in Tyler's arms.

"It's good to see you too, Kitty." Tyler smiled down at the girl in his arms.

Despite that their were ex-partners, there was no bitterness between them. When Cat got accepted into Hollywood Arts they had both just agreed that it was better if they broke up. Jade could see that the rest of her former group stood near by and judging by the look on Robbie's face he was jealous that Cat was hugging another guy.

"That's enough sweetness or I'll get sick." Jade announced and Cat pulled away from Tyler. With a quick 'good luck' the redhead went back to the group and let the three others alone to prepare for their performance.

"So I heard you two have been a big thing in this school." Tyler now turned to Jade.

"You bet we are and Kyle isn't doing too bad in making himself name here as well."

"I get almost all the leads and I'm about to sing a duet with you for the biggest school event, so I would say I'm already famous in this school." Kyle smirked at Jade.

"You're so full of yourself."

Tyler watched the two bantering with an amused smile on his face, it was good to see that a few things never changed.

Shortly before their performance Jade pulled Kyle aside.

"Let's make a performance to keep them guessing." Jade told him, after all the rumors about them were all over the place since Kyle had come to Hollywood Arts.

"Don't you just love to mess with people." Kyle returned her smirk.

"You know me too well."

When Andre saw Jade and Kyle's performance he couldn't help but think that he had been right. Ever since he had seen the video of their first performance on The Slap he had thought that surely their voices would still sound good together. Now that they were singing a duet Andre had to admit that their voices indeed sounded perfect. They harmonized well and as a musician Andre was really amazed by this. That Jade looked beautiful and seemed so have a lot of fun singing with Kyle made the performance even better. However as much as he loved the performance as a musician Andre was worried about his best friend. It was obvious that the two people on stage were close and the way they acted did nothing against the rumors that they were a couple.

Beck felt torn watching Jade and Kyle's performance on stage. He had always loved to hear Jade sing and he knew how happy she was when she was on stage, no matter if she was singing or acting. Seeing her smile and sing her heart out brought normally a smile on his face, but now that Kyle was with her he didn't know what to think about the performance. Music meant a lot to Jade and that Kyle had been with her during her first performance was a memory Beck couldn't share with Jade. Sure, him and Jade had both helped each other out with their scripts, but he hadn't gotten her into script writing like Kyle had gotten her into music. Beck knew that if she would choose Kyle over him he would accept it, as long as she was happy, but he still hope that Jade would fall in love with him again after he gave her some time.

When she sang the last note of their song and the crowd applauded loudly Jade felt happy. There was nothing like the feeling of having done a great performance and people appreciating that. Jade looked next to her where Kyle stood and they shared a smile. She was glad that he had come to Hollywood Arts when he did, she had missed him and spending time with him again felt right. Then she looked into the crowd and saw Cat waving happily at her and cheering excitedly for them. Next to Cat stood Beck and he gave her a gently smile, which she returned. Her and Beck had gotten closer again and were on their best way to be friends again, but Jade knew that he was still in love with her. Kyle and her were already close friends, but sometimes she caught him with a certain look in his eyes that made her wonder if he felt more for her than friendship. However for now everything could stay as it was. She wanted to stay single for a while to be her own person. Sure, she had always been herself, but after such a long relationship she wanted to be on her own for a while. This was her new beginning after everything that had happened and for the first time since her break up she felt truly happy.

* * *

A/N: This is the ending I prefer, but seeing that I decided to write ten chapters and that the genre of this story is romance, Jade will end up with Beck or Kyle in the end. So the next chapter is the last one. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	10. Decisions

I thought long and hard about how I want to end this story and I was really torn. Seeing that Kyle is my OC, I obviously love him as a character, but I'm still a Bade shipper. To help me decide I wrote two endings to see which one felt right. I can see both endings happening for the story, so I thought I would let each one of you decide for your own which ending you prefer. This chapter is divided, the first half is the Bade ending and in the second half Jade and Kyle end up as a couple, so you can decide for yourself how you want this story to end.

* * *

 **Jade and Beck**

After two months of staying single Jade slowly felt ready to give dating another try. While she had time to herself she had thought about everything that had happened, especially with Beck and Kyle. Beck and her had gotten closer again over the last few weeks and she began to see the guy she had fallen in love with almost three years ago. The last few months of their relationship she hadn't seen much of the guy he had been when they had met for the first time and she had missed him. Now that they were apart and he was trying to make it up to her, she felt her heart heal.

Beck was glad that Jade was willing to spend so much time with him again. During the weeks she hadn't talked to him he had felt like a part of him was missing. With Kyle in the picture it had been even more difficult for him. Now that they were closer again, Beck felt that this was his chance to ask Jade out and try to tell her how much she still meant to him. To his surprise she agreed and for the first time since their break up Beck was hopeful that she would give him a second chance.

For their date they went to the park and Beck made sure to pick the spot furthest away from the duck pond. It was no coincidence that he wanted them to have their date here, because this was the place where they had gone for their very first date. He smiled at the memory and they shared a smile while they talked about it when they sat down. Both of them clearly remembering how nervous he had been and how awful the food he had made for their picnic had tasted.

Jade smirked slightly when he pulled out the food he had ordered from Nozu, this time he was better prepared than all those years ago. She would never admit it to anyone, but that he had chosen the same spot where they had gone for their first date was romantic of him. Even if it reminded her so much of their time together back then, now things had changed and she was aware of that when, two hours into their date, they started arguing. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know how it started or what it was about in the end, but she got annoyed. This wasn't like she had wanted their date to go, maybe they weren't ready to start dating again.

"You know what? Nothing changed. It was a mistake to come here with you. I'm out of here." With that Jade was about to leave, but a gentle hand hold her back.

"Please don't go or at least let me go with you and we can talk about this. I made the mistake to not go after you once and back then I was an idiot. I want us to talk about our problems and I want to listen to your side." Beck looked softly at her.

"Alright." Jade took a deep breath. "Alright let's talk about it, but you're getting me a coffee first."

"Of course." He smiled lovingly at her and gently took her hand in his.

After he reacted like this Jade thought that maybe they had changed after all and were now ready to talk about what bothered them before it got out of hand.

Beck wasn't willing to let things go back to the way they were before. In the end of their relationship he didn't listen to her side and just got annoyed, but he wanted to change that. Never did he want to give her a reason to leave him again, because he deeply loved her. The months without her had proven what he had already known deep in his heart since the moment he hadn't opened the door, he couldn't live without Jade in his life.

When they arrived in his RV, Beck made her coffee just the way she liked it and the two sat down on his couch.

"I love you." He softly said and lay an arm around her.

"Where is this coming from?" Jade asked surprised. Not that she didn't love hearing him say it, but half an hour ago they had been fighting.

"I felt like the last few months of our relationship I never said it to you, especially not after we were fighting. I just want you to know that I love you, no matter if we agree or disagree on something. During our months apart I realized how it must have been for you when Tori came to Hollywood Arts. You lost the leads to her and you thought you would lose your friends and me to her as well, but that's not true. Even if we fight sometimes, you are not going to lose me. I love you. Always."

Jade looked deeply into Beck's eyes while he spoke. The words seemed to come straight from his heart and hearing him say that he loved her made her heart beat faster. Finally Beck understood her and her worries.

"So Kyle coming to our school made you realize all this?"

"No and yes. No, because I always loved you and I didn't need him for me to know that. Yes, because he made me realize your situation a lot better and I have to admit that I'm jealous of him." At that Jade's eyes widened, so he explained what he meant. "You two are so close and you have a lot of history together. He shared moments with you that I never can because they already happened."

"But we have a lot of memories together too." Jade smiled slightly.

"I know and I want to add so many more." With that he leaned down and kissed her.

The next day in the hallway they met Kyle and after a short greeting Kyle spoke up. He had watched the couple closely and had seen that a few things had changed. It seemed like Jade was happy with Beck, but he wanted to hear it from her, to make sure he made the right decision.

"Are you happy?" Kyle asked her.

"I am." She smiled at him and stepped out of Beck's arms closer to her old friend. Kyle was a great guy and she would always cherish that he had been there for her when she had needed him the most. They were close friends and she was thankful to have him back in her life.

"That's all I want for you, to be happy. I wish you two the best of luck." With that he leaned forward and kissed Jade's forehead. As long as she was happy, he could live with her decision.

"Don't act like this is a goodbye." Jade rolled her eyes when he pulled away. "I'll see you after the weekend in school."

"True." Kyle smirked and then turned to Beck, who now walked over to them and immediately pulled Jade closer to himself. "Treat her right or I will kick your ass."

"Of course. I'll never make the mistake again to let her go, I love her too much for that." Beck smiled at the girl in his arms and leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

After Beck and Jade said their goodbye to Kyle and reached Beck's car, he hold the door open for her with a soft smile and despite rolling her eyes at him she got into his car without protest. Beck was really trying to be a better boyfriend and with both of them changing a few things in their relationship, this time they would stay together. When Beck entered the car as well, he gave her a loving kiss and started the car. With their fingers intertwined over the gearshift and a small smile on their faces they drove off and Jade couldn't help but think that this was a new beginning for them.

* * *

 **Jade and Kyle**

Two months had gone by since Jade had decided that she wanted to stay single for some time. While her and Beck slowly were on their way to become friends again she realized that her feelings for Kyle developed in another direction. Kyle had been there for her when she had needed him the most and she cherished his friendship, but now that he was back in her life old feelings flamed up. Back in Middle School they didn't have their chance to start a relationship, because just when they were ready to try she went to Hollywood Arts and met Beck. Maybe now they had the chance to finally see if they could work as a couple.

This wasn't an easy decision to make, seeing that she was not only risking her friendship with Kyle, but also the one with Beck. Her feelings for Beck had faded while her feelings for Kyle got stronger. It was only fair that she considered not only her feelings, but the feelings of the two guys as well. Contrary to popular belief Jade cared about the people she was close to, so the last thing she wanted was hurt any of them.

When Kyle had first come to Hollywood Arts she had just seen him as friend who was there for her when she needed him the most, but then her feelings for him began to change. He had never told her that he was romantically interested in her, but she thought that from time to time he looked at her with a loving look in his eyes. Maybe she was wrong and he saw her only as a friend and now she was destroying their friendship with this. When her feelings for Kyle got stronger with each day they spent together, she knew there was no way she could ignore them any longer. However before she told Kyle about her feelings she wanted to talk to Beck. It would be hard, but she didn't want him to find out from someone else or by seeing her and Kyle together.

The pained expression on Beck's face hurt, but he told her that he had seen it coming. He still loved her, but he would let her go if that was what she really wanted. Jade embraced him at the end of their conversation and told him that no matter what, he would always be her first love and that was something that wasn't easily forgotten. However for now they were better of as friends.

On the weekend she asked Kyle if he wanted to watch a movie with her at her house and when he agreed she hope it would go well. An hour into the movie Kyle couldn't stand the silence any more, something was different than it normally was when they spent time together.

"Jewel, why am I here?"

"To watch a movie?" Jade tried, but when she saw Kyle raise an eyebrow at her she sighed. "I have to tell you something. I might have develop feelings for you that I shouldn't have for a friend."

At her words Kyle's eyes light up. He had never told her his feelings after he came to Hollywood Arts and back in Middle School she had left before he could. Sure, he had a feeling she knew, but judging by her almost nervous look she wasn't sure if he returned her feelings. After everything that had happened with Beck she might also be a little wary when it came to starting a new relationship, but he would never disappoint her. Kyle had given her time for herself so she could decide what she really wanted and it seemed like she had chosen him and he couldn't be happier about it.

"That is fortunate, because I might have feelings for you that I shouldn't have for a friend as well." He smirked at her.

"Don't mock me." She playfully hit him, before she realized what he had said. "What did you just say?"

"I love you Jade. Back in Middle School it might have been a crush, but now that we started spending so much time together again I realized that my feelings for you run deeper. I know you can't return them fully yet, but maybe we could try dating and see where is goes."

"I would like that." Jade smiled.

Kyle mirrored her expression. Softly he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and just looked at her. She was beautiful and had a personality that matched his own. Sure, she couldn't return his feelings fully yet, but she had just gotten out of a long relationship and slowly came to terms with the possibility that she could love someone else. He would give her all the time she needed.

When Kyle leaned over and their lips met for the first time in a real kiss, Jade couldn't help but think that maybe Kyle coming here was her chance for a new beginning.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. A big thanks to everyone who read, followed or added my story to their Favorites and special thanks to the people who left me reviews :)


End file.
